William's After-hours Deal
by Roganz
Summary: This is my first fan fiction in a LONG time, I hope I did okay. My Shinigami knowledge is limited, so if there are any mistakes go ahead and correct me! Hope you all enjoy my story, please review with constructive criticisms not just attacks.
1. The Deal

**_AN:__I call Grell female pronouns as Grell is transgender, male to female. As such, everyone calls Grell male because they don't respect him\in that era they didn't understand transgender. Therefore they would just call Grell male as Grell has male genitalia, well, at least in my mind Grell does. _**

William was worriedly working through the Reaper reports, making sure everything was documented and in order. The Shinigami offices were silent, except for the shuffling of papers, pens scrawling away and binders clipping on reports. Then, the door flew open, almost off its hinges, slamming against the wall and knocking some of the reports William had been working on onto the floor. William looked over at the be speckled mess flying at him, Grell Sutcliff. He swiftly put the reports he was looking through under his right arm and held his hand to stop Grell in her tracks.

"Oh William, is there any more work to be done, I need a break, I've been oh so busy!" Grell giggled, flicking her hair. William turned to file reports, as Grell began staring at a Polaroid picture of Sebastian. William piped up "I doubt you've done much work, I know you've not done all of it." He peeked over at Grell's desk, eyeing up the pile of paper the length of his arm. "Hmm, Sutcliff." Grell pouted, ripped up the picture and threw into the air. Running up behind William, stroking a hand up his side, she whispered "Oh William~ those are Ronald's, I've got all mine done." Grell took his hand and kissed it.

William frowned and moved his hand away "Grell, Ronald handed his in 4 hours ago. You still have work to do, so get on with it." Grell looked down and pouted "I've been working SO hard, let me have a break and I promise to do some reports!" She grinned and bent down in front of him, looking up sweetly. "Please William?" Grell pleaded. William just nodded, turned and walked towards his office. "WILLIAM! Can, can I spend my break with you?" Grell stood and placed her hands beside her mouth to shout at William. William continued walking and stepped into his office, leaving the door wide open.

Grell skipped over and through the door, leaping at the chair on the opposite side of William and resting her feet on the desk, grinned cheekily at William. "Why do you wish to spend your break with me, Sutcliff?" He pushed up his glasses and smiled lightly, quickly hiding it behind his usual emotionless face. "I love your company William, I mean, you are just so" Grell lowered her tone "irresistible~" William's face began to tint red then he shook his head and shook the blush away.

Grell flicked her hair and watched William write up reports for a bit. William looked up at Grell "Sutcliff, what do you want?" he frowned "I'm trying to work!" Grell pouted and threw her arms up "Something I clearly can't have." William looked down and inquired "and that would be?" Grell grinned, leaning forward on her chair "Y-you…" she pushed herself forward and slammed her hands into the desk, thrusting forward at William "William T Spears!"

William adjusted his glasses as he stood to walk over beside Grell. "If I let you have this, you have to do ALL your work. Yes?" Grell grinned and blushed wildly, then stood, bowing ridiculously. "Yes William, anything for you. But, this is too easy. William, what are you doing?" Grell tilted her head inquisitively. William paused and looked at Grell, adjusting his glasses "….Shut up and take what you want." Grell jumped up and shrugged "Gladly!"


	2. The Play and Twist

_**AN:Here's the second chapter, I shall continue writing for now on as I have realised I have missed it greatly! Fanfiction will now be high up on my list of things to do. Hope you all enjoy the story, if you have any suggestions\requests tell me. Thank you! :3**_

William smiled slightly at Grell's excitement, leaning back to let her enjoy herself and do as she pleased. Grell stroked her hand up from his hip, up his side, stroking his chest then clutching his tie. She tugged lightly, grinning and giggling in excitement. Slowly, she took of the tie and whipped it into the air. Hugging William, she takes his hands behind his back and binds him with the tie, making sure the knot is tight so he can barely wriggle, let alone get free. "All mine now, my present to myself!" she laughed and licked her lips, William squirmed around, wiggling his hands to get his hands free, but it was to no avail.

Grell swung her body from side to side and squee'd at the beautiful delight in front of her and notices the wiggling "Worried William?" she asked as she winked at him. William raised an eyebrow "Perhaps." He muttered. Grell pushed her bottom lip out in an over the top pout, and whimpered "But, I want you to enjoy this like I do." Grell licked his cheek, chin line then neck, nibbling lightly on his neck. William moaned as she nibbled "Oh! So you aren't that against it after all William" she leaned up and winked slyly at him, William rolling his eyes "Sh-shut up Sutcliff." Grell leaned back in to William, stroking his chest and nibbling just under his ear, "Why don't you make me William?" in retort, William kissed Grell, she kissed back, nibbling on his bottom lip whilst he moaned in delight. William arched his neck, Grell kissed down to his neck and nibbled as her hands felt the blazer, moving it aside and leaving it hung on his tied hands.

William nibbled his lip, letting out noises every so often as Grell continued nibbling as her hands grabbed the bottom of his jumper, pulling it up. "Lift your arms!" Grell grinned as William raised his arms up as far as he could go, Grell tugging up the jumper and leaving it on the ends of his arms, the bond still firmly on. "You certainly are good with restraints." William smiled and bit his lip lightly, putting his arms back down behind him.

"William, you don't need this shirt again, do you? Do you have spares?" Grell licked her lips and teeth, stroking William's chest between the buttons of his shirt. "What are you planning, Sutcliff?" William squinted with a slight smile, Grell stepped back, bite her teeth together, she her head from side to side then down, tugging on empty space. "You get the idea." She stuck her tongue out and wiggled it, giggling sweetly. "I have spare shirts." William quickly stated, blushing at how he said this, looking down and away.

Grell leans forward and bites William's top button in her teeth, tugging and popping it open, yanking down and tugging hard, ripping in several places around the button holes. The sound of ripping was very light, the shirt broken from the power of Grell's teeth, she spat out bits of the shirt onto the ground and looked at William's chest, moving close and nibbling his stomach, lapping up his side, chewing to his chest. Grell felt the contours of his body with her tongue, nibbling occasionally, moving up to his neck and gnawing away at his neck.

William's shoulder became Grell's pillow, she nestled her head into it, "Hey…." she whimpered shyly. "What is it?" William softly asked. "Don't get mad, okay?" she whispered back, almost crying. "Get mad?" William whispered in the same tone as her. As Grell moved and looked him in the eye, her glasses cracked in several places, her eyes near tears. William sighed "We can get it look at…" Grell quickly pouted whimpered "But I hate upsetting you" she kissed him quickly and then leaned back. "Really?" he inquired "You've never had an issue with it before." Grell moved into William and stroked his chest, looking down sadly "I'm sorry…." Grell whimpered to William. William sighs "So are you going to do what you wanted to, or not?"


End file.
